He Can't Be Beat
by Kway100
Summary: It's summer break and Haru and Momiji have came to stay! During the break, who will win the heart of naive Tohru or will they just end up hurting her? will Shigure's house be destroyed yet again and will the boys even live through the summer? Rivalries
1. SURPRISE!

**He Can't Be Beat**

**Chapter One**

**Hatsuharu & Tohru**

**SURPRISE!**

"Good morning, everyone~!" sang Shigure, walking into the kitchen, his usual grin on his face," Ah, my darling Tohru, it smells absolutely delicious in here! You never cease to amaze me," he shook his dark, shaggy head in mock amazement.

I bowed in appreciation,"Thank you, Shigure! I do try to do my best for you all!"

"And you are the best~! In fact, I-!" He held my shoulder, but was knocked suddenly down to the floor. "Mmhrrm.." He mumbled with implied pain.

Kyo stood above him, his brow furrowed in anger," What is wrong with you? Do I have to knock you out every day?"

Shigure flinched in fear at Kyo's deadly tone and chuckled nervously. He quickly rose up and hurried to the table, blue kimono flowing behind him and bare feet thudding noisily after him.

"Kyo?" I tilted my head," What did he do this time?" I sighed arranging the breakfast on the ceramic plates.

He stared at me for a moment, face stern and eyebrows straightened. He groaned," TOHRU...I really worry about you sometimes... Who knows what would happen to you without us..." He grumbled, heading out to join Shigure.

"What ever could he mean", I pondered?

"Good Morning, Tohru." Yuki gently greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm good as always! Thanks for asking!" I smiled up at him. "How are you, Yuki?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm feeling better, probably because of the soup you made for me," He warmly laughed. "You may have invented the cure for the common cold."

I giggled along with him. He stepped closer ,"HEY! A-ARE YOU BRINGING THE FOOD OR WHAT?" An angry Kyo yelled, his eyes slitted and face set in a deep frown.

"Yes! Of course! I'm so sorry for making you wait! Very sorry!" I bowed again in attempt to receive forgiveness.

"Nhh...It's fine.." He mumbled, leaning against the doorway, still unhappily.

"Let me help you carry some of that," Yuki offered, very gentlemanly.

"That would be gr-!"

"NO!" Kyo interrupted. He paused and looked sheepish, but only for a moment,"I don' want you spreading your germs to everyone.." He grouched and motioned for him to leave," Out."

Yuki glared at the orange-topped boy and went on his way.

"Thank you so very much, Kyo! I-"

"Don't make a big deal out of it. You couldn't carry all of it at once and I'm starving," explained quickly and to the point. His auburn eyes softened. He muttered,"...I'm happy to help.." And he left as soon as he uttered the small sentence of kindness.

"I knew you we're secretly sweet.." I giggled smally to myself. I picked up the remaining dishes and joined the others.

"TOHRU!"

"MOMIJI?" I stuttered in surprise. "What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad you're here and all! Really glad, but I don't know if there's enough food and-"

"Hatsuharu and I came to stay for the whole break!" The small boy cheerfully stated.

"THE WHOLE BREAK? WHAT THE HECK FOR?" Kyo yelled, grabbing him by the back of his shirt.

Haru pushed Kyo aside and saved the boy from his tight grip. "Well, because everyone at the Mainhouse has come down with some kind of serious...illness. We're not really sure what it is.. Haori sent us here, before he had to tend to us also."

"And because we love it here!" Momiji practically yelled, flinging himself into me with a hug.

"Momiji!" I nearly dropped the meal, but luckily regained my composure. The familiar sound of a Souma transforming boomed through the room, and the bunny-boy clung to my leg.

"Momiji...let go.." A tired Yuki pleaded.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" A giddy Shigure sounded.

Yuki and Kyo gave him unamused looks. I carefully placed our breakfast down and motioned for our two guests to join us. "If we run out, I can always cook more," I smiled.

"That won't be necessary.." Yuki shook his head.

"Yeah..They'll be fine," Kyo frowned, already piling various foods on his plate.

"Thank you for the offer though," Haru bowed and sat next to me and smiled warmly. His white hair shadowed his eyes and his cloak brushed my side. Kyo watched the two of us for minutes.

"I forgot it was summer.." I laughed at myself. "I'm sure this one will be a good one!"

Kyo hmphed, Shigure grinned stupidly and Yuki sighed," I hope so, Tohru."

It certainly should be an interesting summer with these two here!

"MOMIJI! THAT WAS MINE!" Kyo retrieved his plate.

"TOHRU! KYO'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

"Leave him alone, you stupid cat..."

"Why don't you make me, you big, dumb cow," Kyo spat, standing up defiantly.

"Kyo!" Yuki tried, but it was futile. Haru went black and all went as expected.

*CRASH*

"MY HOUSE!"

Oh no... I hope they can at _least _not kill each other this summer...

**-Author's Note-**

**So, I've just now started a Fruits Basket craze. Watched all the anime and LOVED IT! and on chp 17 of the manga. My favorite is Kyo (and I hope he gets Tohru), but I can't help but like Haru (maybe because he has white and black hair haha). I love Shigure too! Hope this fanfic is liked! R & R**

**-Disclaimer-**

***I do not own Fruits Basket or any other characters (but, I don't know who does own it?)**


	2. A Strange Girl She Is

**He Can't Be Beat**

**Chapter Two**

**A Strange Girl She Is**

**-Tohru-**

"Shigure?" I inquired, popping my head into his office,"Where is everyone?" I had just finished cleaning the upstairs and returned to find an almost empty house.

He looked up from an enormous mountain of books and papers, his glasses lopsided,"Kyo was kidnapped by Kagura," he shook his head,"Heaven knows where she took him! HAHA! He was screaming all the way out the door! I'm surprised you didn't hear the bigmouth... Hmm... and I sent Yuki to pick up some groceries, seems they've eaten everything in the house..Momiji went with him, to get some candy, I do believe. It's just you, me and Haru," he grinned goofily, closing his eyes.

"Oh! Shigure! You should have sent me to do the shopping! It would have been no problem! It is my job after-!"

"Tsk, tsk! You work too much! Why don't you have Haru go with you for a nice, relaxing walk! Yes! That's a great idea! Why don't you do that! He's right outside!"

"I wouldn't want to bother him! He may not-"

"NONSENSE! I'm sure he'd love to take you! You are quite cute and fun to be around! He's probably all lonely out there...by himself..You don't want him to be lonely do you?" he pouted.

"No, of course not! I will go as him, then." I bowed in thanks.

"Have a great time! Bye-bye!" He giggled, childishly.

I stepped outside into the mildly warm air but meet a welcome cool breeze at the door. It certainly was a beautiful day! Birds sang merry tunes, butterflies fluttered from petal to petal and cotton-ball clous were scattered throughout the baby blue sky. Simply amazing.

I spotted Haru leaning against the house far off on the end. I trekked joyously through the soft, green grass and halted at where the cement walkway began. He seemed to be consumed in thought, gazing deeply heavenward. I soundlessly sat on the rough edge of concrete and studied him. His white and black spiky hair swished back and forth, the wind carelessly playing with it. His expression was serious and his sharp grey eyes focused. I myself joined him, leaning backwards and putting my weight onto my hands, admiring the beauty of nature.

Soon, I slowly dazed off, but was awaken by the rough, deep, but gentle voice of Haru.

"Did you need something?" He asked glancing my way briefly.

Shocked, I sat straight up and released a small yelp of terror,"Haha..." I laughed nervously,"W-well..Shigure thought it would be a good idea for me to ask you to..uhm..go on a walk, with me...You don't have to if you don't want to though! I"ll definatly understand if you don't! They just say that it's dangerous out in the forest and all, so if you don't want to go thats fine, I can wait for Kyo or Yu-"

"I'll go." He stated flatly. He hopped up into standing postion in a flash, with great speed and grace. He then studied me and held out his large hand.

I looked at it for a moment,"I was just helping you up," he explained in monotone.

"Oh." I said meeting his eyes. He lingured for a moment, but adverted his attention elsewhere soon after. I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up onto my feet. His hand was..warm...soft..gentle.. I almost didn't want to let go. I felt my cheeks blush. Ridiculous! I can't believe I'm thinking like this!

**-Shigure-**

I watched Hatsuharu help little Tohru up, and they slowly strolled down the path into the small forest; the one that went to the edge and looped back, one we all frequented. I waited until they disappeared in the dense foliage and walked into the main room.

I threw up my arms in victory,"FINALLY! THEY'RE ALL GONE! THE HOUSE IS ALL TO MYSELF! I CAN-!"

*Creeeaak*

*SHUT*

"TOHRU! SHIGURE! WE'RE BACK!" Momiji called in his young voice. In stepped Yuki, with an armload of paper bags and Momiji, with an armful of candy.

"Hey, Shigure, I got all the items you wanted," Yuki reported sitting them down neatly on the counter.

"Thanks..Yuki.." I pouted.

Momiji looked over at me, a frown and chocolate on his face,"What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" He gasped.

"No...Nothing out of the ordinary.."

Yuki looked around the room," Where's Tohru? And Haru?"

**-****Haru-**

We had walked under the canopy of tall trees for several minutes now. Tohru had complimented everything in sight: how beautiful the birds were, how cute the animals that scurried over the path were, how pretty the flowers were, and how the wind rustling through the leaves was music to her ears. She was a...strange girl. Always optimistic. Always kind. Always smiling. It was like everything was good in her world, and nothing or anyone could make it bad.

"Wow! Look! Do you see that cave?" she pointed out.

I just wonder what she would do if she really _did _see something worthy of praise. I considered some places, but then it hit me,"Hey..Tohru?"

"Yes!" she turned around, big smile stuck on her face.

"Do you want to see something...cool?"

"Yes, of course! What is it?" she exclaimed happily.

"You'll see when we get there.." I smiled, a small barely noticable smile.

I led her off of the path and into a denser part of the forest. There were many things I remembered along the way here: big, mossy boulder, abandoned log cabin, huge, dead tree and finally the large, flat rock that looked like a moon. Without these guides...I would surely get lost. The farther we traveled, the less trees there, but ferns and mushrooms abounded here with other small, low growing plants. Eventally, we arrived at the grassy clearing. In the middle, deeply set into the dirt, was an enormous round, black rock carved by water into a bowl-like structure. Meeting it was a sandy shore. The the foliage stopped here and circle the unusual crevice. The 'bowl' was pretty much a medium sized pond-it even had fish in it. A rock wall half-circled the pond, hovering and casting a shadow over part of it. Deep in the middle of the wall was a ovular cave, stones stacked and leading to its mouth. Vines crisscrossed the stones, holding everything toether and rays of light glinted off the crystal-clear water. I just knew she'd love it.

She remained silent. "How do you like it?" I finally asked.

She covered her mouth and whispered,"Wow...It..Its beautiful! Its magical! I've never..seen anything like it! How did you find it!"

I strided towards the makeshift steps and motioned for her to join me," Do you remember when I was looking for Kyo.. and got lost for three days?" She nodded. "I wandered here on the second day and slept in this cave," I explained pulling myself into the hole. She carefully climbed up, without a scratch, and sat across from me.

"It must've taken your breath away when you stumbled across this place!" She smiled.

No, honestly, I didn't really care at that time. Black Haru had plagued me many a time those three days and all he wanted was violence and victory. But, she didn't need to know about my darker side, I tried hard to keep that half under control. I didn't want to spoil her opinion of the place, so I nodded in agreement. I peeked over at her, she was still gawking at the sight set before her. The only thing I cared about right now...was that she was happy.

**-Kyo-**

I can't believe she took me to get her an engagement ring...OF ALL THE THINGS! I slammed my things down and headed to the main room. "Is dinner done yet?" I grumbled.

"Tohru hasn't returned yet.." the stupid rat said in a concerned voice.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she went with Haru on a walk," Shigure smiled.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I guess because they wanted too," He guessed, holding his index finger up.

"GREAT! THAT DUMB COW PROBABLY HAS THEM LOST!"

I stomped over to the door. "Where are you going?" Asked a confused Shigure.

"To bring Tohru back," I muttered slaming the door.

**-Tohru-**

"Whew! Finally, we made it out," I laughed.

Haru chuckled half-heartily. We had gotten a bit...lost. But, the good thing is we got out before it was completely dark! I faced Haru,"I had a really good time with you, Haru! Thank you so very much for taking me to see that!" I bowed.

His eyes widened in astonishment,"..I...I had a good time too...actually." He admitted glancing here and there, but not settling on one thing for long.

"We should do something again another time!" I smiled up at him.

His mouth opened in surprise and his eyes grew small," Uhm.."

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE!" Kyo hollered in frustration.

"I-I'm so sorry Kyo," I apoligized," We just were a little lost," I frowned. "I'm really, really sorry.."

"Eh, whatever," he grumbled.

He marched quickly to the house.

"I'd like that..." Haru said quietly, looking down at me,"..If we did something again."

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING? I'M STARVING!" Kyo once again yelled.

"OH! Coming!" I said running to his side. I looked back at Haru, and he quietly remained still in his spot, watching us leave.

**-Author's Note-**

**a loooong chp I know! next will be a lil' more romantical hehe it was just too soon for cutesy romancing**

**-Disclaimer-**

***I do not own Fruits Basket or any other characters**


End file.
